


Something Special

by carolodinsons



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Steve Rogers x gender neutral! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolodinsons/pseuds/carolodinsons
Summary: A little late night brawl is never a bad thingOr rather,Steve is totally smitten by reader.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the first captain america movie! I tried hard to make sure Steve is in character.

Steve Rogers was never the man to judge another’s strength based solely on their appearance alone; he understood how that kind of judgement felt and therefore, kept himself from doing so. That’s why, when you came up to him as he drank with Bucky, and the others behind him had their own little party going on, and demanded to join the howling commandos, he agreed off the bat. 

It didn’t take long for anyone to gain some respect for you. Whilst helping Cap’s efforts to take down hydra and end their wicked reign, you showed everyone that you could not only take an ass beating, but get back up and give one as well.

Tonight had been no exception. 

In fact, you were the one who came to Steve’s rescue when a hydra agent about shot him in the head. Kicking the gun out of their hand and throwing them onto the ground, you shot them point blank in the chest. With a seductive smirk and wink towards Steve, you went off to finish dozens of other agents effortless.

Now, back at camp, Steve relaxes under a tree, sketching on a piece of paper. The other’s were either resting in their tents already and laughing around a fire, sharing stories. Usually, he would join them, but not tonight. His mind was too focused on admiring you from afar, as you practice your hand to hand combat. The way you moved was captivating, surely something to be reckoned with.

“Are you going to keep staring at me?” You call out to him, crossing your hands. “Or are you going to come over and get your ass kicked?” Steve lets out a small chuckle before standing up and strolling over. You radiate confidence, as well as strength and power. Only a fool would take part in a fight with you, which by all counts, he was. The most foolish on the battlefield.

“I wasn’t staring, I was admiring.”

“Oh? There’s a difference?”

“Yes, there is.” Steve answers, putting his arms up in defense. “Now, how do you want to do this? On the count of three? Or maybe we-” Before he can finish his statement, you grab him by the hand, spin around to pin it behind his back, and kick him harshly in the knee pit, successfully knocking him down on the ground. 

“Sorry, what were you saying? I wasn’t listening.”

“You’re really something, you know that, y/n?”

“So, I’ve been told countless times.” With a mischievous grin, you reach out your hand for Steve to grab, who instead returns the favor and knocks you down with a swift kick to the butt, forcing you on the muddy ground beside him.

“Who’s the one getting their ass kicked now, huh.”

“You’re lucky you’re attractive or I’d punch your pretty little face.”

“You think I’m attractive?” Steve raises an eyebrow, curious to know more. The feeling was vice versa. You were as deadly as you were spectacular.

“I’m not blind, Rogers. You’re something, too.” Snickering, you turn to kiss him softly, the feeling of his lips against yours sending shivers down your spin. Admittedly, much like other guys and gals, you’ve had your eyes set on him. 

Fully smitten, Steve breaks away moments later. “I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”


End file.
